Forbidden Love
by The Robloxians
Summary: Humphrey, Kate, Lily, Garth, Winston, and Eve and maybe a few other characters haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1 Love or not?

**_Forbidden Love_**

 ** **Author's Note: This story is about Kate & Humphreys' Forbidden Love. Will Kate's Parents find out, or will they not? Read the story and find out!****

 _He'd turn over asleep, with his paw out looking for Kate's warm fur to lay next to, Them being best friends they didn't normally leave each other's side unless it was necessary. He would wake up, yawning, like he hasn't slept for days, opening his eyes to see she wasn't there, that it was a dream that he had. Humphrey would be walking down the meadow looking around, as if he were looking for someone in particular. "Where is she" Humphrey would say in a mere whisper. Not noticing that someone was following him._

 _He would hear a cracking of a twig, he would turn around quickly, no-one was there. So, he turned to the way that he was facing and bumped right into Kate, his Secret Lover/Mate._

" _Hi Humphrey!" Kate would say. Humphrey would jump not remembering seeing her in front of him when he was walking. "K-Kate!" He would say trying to stay calm. Kate would giggle slightly "You alright?" She would ask. He would reply "Y-yea. I'm fine." "Why are you being so jumpy Humphrey?" She would ask. He'd reply, "Because I was looking for you. You weren't in my den last night, and you weren't at your Parent's den either." Kate would slightly blush under her fur. She would speak softly, in a light whisper almost a mumble. "I love you Humphrey." Humphrey would reply. "What was that?" Kate would look up, still blushing, as she would reply, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."_

 _There would be an Awkward silence for a moment, until Humphrey breaks the silence. He would say, "So, how is your family doing?" She would reply, "They are good, how about yours?" She had forgotten that they had died back in his old pack._

 _Humphrey would be silent for a moment, with tears starting to cover the lower parts of his eyes. He would look down. He would say something after a few minutes of silence "I honestly do not know."_

 _Kate would say something, more verbal than before. "Humphrey?"_

 _He would look at her, waiting for her to speak. "I think I have feelings for you." She would say. Humphrey would look at her in surprise, not knowing if he could say something or not, so he just went for it, and kissed her, kate not knowing what to do, just_

 _allowed it to happen. Their tongues met in the middle, swirling around each other, Humphrey would turn his head to the side to get deeper into her mouth. Kate would turn her head to the side to get deeper into his mouth, they would stop kissing, Humphrey would blush redder than a rose under his fur. Kate would open her mouth to ask what was wrong, then she looked down and saw that his wolfhood was starting to slide out of the furry casing. Kate would speak in a sexy manor "Excited are we?" Humphrey would walk to his den with haste to not get spotted, Kate followed him with curiosity. "Humphrey..., are you alright?" Kate would ask. Kate would walk closer to him, Humphrey would be really red right now, his blush showing through his fur._

 _Kate would lower herself, licking his shaft in curiosity she would look up at humphrey for approval._

 _He would give a slight nod to give her permission. She would lay down in front of it, licking it, wrapping her tongue around it, she would hear Humphrey give out a small groan, to signify that he was enjoying it. Not as much as she was, she would lower her head beginning to suck on the head of his wolfhood, then sucking on the head, then the shaft, moving her head up and down repeatedly. She would feel it getting bigger as she sucked. His eyes would be closed, mouth open, tongue hanging out of the side, signifying that he was enjoying himself._

 _He shot out his large seminal load into Kate's Mouth, some would drip out onto her paws, and chest because she couldn't swallow fast enough, Kate would wipe the semen off of her chest with her paws, and cleaning his cock with her tongue. Humphrey would get up pushing her on her back, licking her fur on her chest and stomach, going lower after each lick, smelling the aroma from Kate's womanhood, giving it a small lick, Kate would give a low moan, looking at Humphrey._

 _Humphrey would look at Kate, she giving a small nod, Humphrey would begin shoving his snout into her inner thighs licking her womanhood, from her clit, to bottom, she would moan rather loud. Humphrey would lick more, sticking his tongue in her pussy, she would begin panting being near her climax, Humphrey would lick more, his tongue being in her womanhood, going deeper after every lick, Kate would be panting heavier, giving off small shrieks as well as moans. Finally she squirted hers on Humphrey's Face, and in his mouth, he would swallow, licking what was left on his face._

 _leaning on top of her licking her neck, and face over and over again, finally saying, "I love you so much kate." She would reply saying, "I love you too Humphrey."_

 _Humphrey would step off of her, sitting in front. Kate would realise that they weren't the only ones happy again, she would giggle syly, opening her legs up nodding at Humphrey. Humphrey would crawl up onto her, moving his legs, looking for her womanhood, sliding in ever slowly, Kate would give off a moan after another, Humphrey's wolfhood would enlarge after every pump, he would go deeper, and faster, Kate panting, giving off a few shrieks, and loud moans, "Harder, Faster!" She would yell, Hearing her, he would do just that, going harder and faster, she would begin panting heavier, being near her climax, Humphrey hearing her Pants, speeding up, his knot at it's max, slapping against her womanhood, finally entering, Kate would squirt, moaning loud, giving a loud shriek, her legs twitching from the orgasm she just had, Humphrey would Shoot his load soon after, giving a moan, turning around, tying off, both of them panting heavily. "That was… great…" Kate would say, panting heavily._

" _You were great… too…" Humphrey would say panting._

 _Humphrey would look up in shock it being night fall._

" _What are we going to tell your mother_ _and father?"_

" _What do you mean?" Kate would look up confused._

" _I mean, they can't know about this…" Humphrey would say._

" _They won't, I will take a bath in the morning, i'll tell them that I stayed the night at a friend's den." Kate would respond._

 _An hour or so would pass, Humphrey's Knot being small enough to remove from Kate's womanhood, Humphrey would get up, his wolfhood retracting back into it's furry casing, he would lay next to her, speaking softly. "Good night, kate." She wouldn't reply, being sound asleep, him soon falling asleep._


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

_**Author's Note: Will Kate get caught, or will she get off scot free? Who knows...**_

Kate would wake up at first light, turning over. Humphrey being gone, she would be slightly worried. "Humphrey!?" She would yell worried. Kate would walk out of the Den, stretching, walking to the stream seeing Humphrey bathing, she would walk behind him, licking his neck, stepping into the chilly water. "Good morning Humphrey." She would start cleaning her fur. "Good morning, kate." Humphrey would get out, shaking what water was left on his fur. "Hey! Watch it!" Kate would be covering herself from the water. "Sorry." Humphrey would walk back to his den.

Kate would, step out of the water, shaking the water that was left off, walking back to the Alpha's den, laying down in her part of the den, falling asleep, she would have a dream of Her and Humphrey married.

 **KATE's DREAM**

 _Kate would wake up, walking out of the Den, not realising she was dreaming. She would walk up to Humphrey who was looking over the Valley from the Den "Humphrey, what are you doing here?" She would ask surprised. "I live here… Where else am I to go hun…?" He would ask greatly confused. "No you don't… We just… mated last night at your den…" She'd be Very confused. "Hun you feeling okay?" He'd ask worried. "Yea… But you won't be when Mom and Dad find you here…" She'd be scared for Humphrey's welfare. "What do you mean? We've been married for 3 Moons now…" Humphrey would be confused. "Ohhh…. Well…" She would remember that she was dreaming "So, hun, where is lily?" She'd ask humphrey "She was with Barf an hour ago…" He'd say looking for Lily & Garth "Alright, thanks!" She'd run down to Garth looking for lily "Where's Lily Bar- I mean Garth?" She'd smile Hoping he didn't catch what she said. "I don't know, she said she was heading to the stream, but I didn't see her there… Did you just call me…. Nevermind…" He'd say shaking his head. "Thanks…" She'd say while backing away like she did at the Moonlight howl about 7 Moons ago. She'd hurry to the stream, finding Lily, walking up behind her. "Hi Lily!" Lily would jump. "Ahh- I mean Hi!... Kate what are you doing here?" "Same as you Lily... " She'd take a drink from the stream "So, did you hear?" She'd ask Lily "Hear wha- Oh… Yea… I think the whole pack heard all of last night…." "No not that, and I doubt that everybody heard." She'd say kinda embarrassed "Ohhhhkay… What is it I should of heard Kate?" Lily would ask. "Nevermind but, Garth is looking for you." She'd say, walking back to the Alpha's Den. She'd walk into the den, humphrey would be laying down,a sleep again. She'd Lay next to him, closing her eyes. A voice would from the wind… "Kate… Time to wake up…. Kate….. Kate!"_

 _ **End of KATE's DREAM**_

 _She'd wake up "Lily… What time is it?" "It's 5 Hours pass first light." "Alright…" Kate would Get up stretching, Yawning. "Morning Mom… Dad…" Winston and Eve would look at Kate. "Good morning Dear… " Eve would say with a smile on her face. "So… where were you last night? You didn't come home…" Kate would look at Her mother "I was…. At a friend's Den…" Eve would look at her "Which friend?" Kate would hesitate before saying. "H-h-Humphrey's Den…?"_

 _Eve would look at her, having a small growl in her voice "Did he touch you? Or Hurt you!?"_

 _Kate would look at her mother. "No! He didn't Hurt me!" "But did he touch you?!" "No He didn't!"_

 _Eve would relax, sitting down. "Okay." Kate would walk out the den, down the hill, hurrying to Humphrey's Den. Humphrey would be asleep. Kate would walk in, Humphrey would open his eyes, looking up "Hi Kate!" He'd get up stretching, hugging her "We have a small problem…" Kate would look at him worried. "What do you mean?" She'd sigh. "Mom has suspicions… "_

 _Humphrey's eyes would widen with fear "What!? How much does she know?" "Nothing yet… But she asked where I was last night..." "And you told her that you were at a friend's den right?"_

" _I did. But She asked which, and I said yours…" Humphrey would look down "Alright… I suppose we will need to be careful on when and where we do it…" Kate would look at him, smiling "Dad, Mom and the other alphas are going on a 3 Day Hunt, but I don't know if I am going yet."_

 _Humphrey would sit in front of her, saying; "You should go. The Omegas and Betas will be fine…."_

" _You sure?" She'd say. "I am sure. We will be fine. Besides, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch have been wanting a guys night out anyways." "Alright, I will be back in a few days." They would kiss, Lily walking in "Ooooh, I am sorry! Dad is looking for Kate, sounds fairly urgent…" "Thanks Lily…." She'd leave Humphrey's Den "So, how was it?" She'd ask Humphrey. "What do you mean Lily?" He'd look confused. "I mean I know you and Kate mated… She doesn't come home late very often… Both times she has were because of you." Humphrey would sigh. "It was great. It was better than I have ever dreamt of it as. I love her, more than life itself…" Lily would smile "Good, Kate didn't tell me so I had to ask someone..." Humphrey would be surprised. "Don't tell anyone please." Lily would look at him. "OooohKay… I won't tell anyone." She'd walk out_

 _Kate would be walking to Winston "Hi Dad, You call for me?" Winston would be sitting at the edge of the Alpha's Den. "Yes. .. We're going on a Hunt in 3 Hours… I need to know if you're coming or not." Kate would sit next to him. "Yes I am coming." Winston would look at her with a Smile, with a slight chuckle. "Good. We'll need all of the alphas for this hunt…"_

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter being so short. I hoped you liked it though! ~The Robloxians**_


	3. Chapter 3 On the Run

_**Author's Note: I apologize for cutting Chapter 2 short like that, but I think you might like this chapter. I will try and make this one long.**_

Kate would lick her father's cheek. "Dad?", Kate would ask "Yes?" Winston would reply,

"Would you mind if we have a small chat at home?" Kate would ask. "We may my dear." Winston would say, smiling. "Okay! I'll see you there in 30 minutes…." Kate would say running off towards Humphrey's den.

"Humphrey, may we have a talk at my den?" She'd ask smiling.

"Why there?" Humphrey would ask confused, "Because, it's a surprise." She'd say. "Okay." Humphrey would say a bit confused on a surprised. "Alright. Let's go!" Kate would say excitedly.

They would reach the den, Winston being there already. "You're thirty minutes late" Said Winston

"Sorry dad." Kate said, as she licked her dad's cheek. "So, who's he?" Winston would ask.

"Hi, I am hum-" Kate would cut him off "His name is Humphrey, he is an Omega."

"Why is he here? Thought this was going to be a private chat?" Winston would say.

"It is. Just you, Humphrey, and I." Kate would say.

"Well, Kate... You need to marry Garth to unite the Eastern & Western Packs." Winston would say.

Kate's mouth would drop, giving a low growl at her father. "What do you mean I have to marry Garth!?" Kate would snap at her father "Don't give me that attitude young lady!" Winston would snap at her

"Dad! I don't want to marry garth, I love someone else!" She'd snap back.

Winston would look confused "Who is it, you're in love with?" He'd say in a rather calm voice.

"The one I love is Humphrey." Kate would say, looking at Humphrey. "He is an Omega! It is against pack law to even think about mating with him!" Winston would snap at her, growling at Humphrey. "Alright… I am leaving…" Humphrey would say with a sadness, and frightened look

"No Humphrey… If Dad won't let me marry you, I will leave as well! Kate would say slightly aggressive towards her father, storming out the den with Humphrey."

Winston would try and stop her, but she was already gone. "Kate!" He would yell, no-one would .reply, Eve would walk in. "Winston? What's wrong?" Eve would say with a worried look.

"Kate is not to pleased with the Forced Marriage with Garth…" Winston would say.

"She will get over it." Eve would say "I hope so." Winston would say worried.

"We can't afford another war... Not now." Winston would say.

"Lets hope Tony is the same…" Eve would say.

"Lets get some lunch dear…." Eve would say, walking out of the den.

"Alright…" Winston would follow.

Kate and Humphrey would be running to his den.

Humphrey would stretch before sitting "Well that went well Kate… I thought we were going to keep this secret…" Humphrey would say, out of breath. "We were… I just couldn't keep it in anymore… I mean… I had to try and convince him to not have me marry Garth."

"So now what? We run? If we do run, where do we run?" Humphrey would say, worried.

"Well, we could run north, or to the train…" Kate would say, sitting down next to Humphrey.

"We run tonight then…. While everyone is asleep then…" Humphrey would lay down, falling asleep. "Alright…" Kate would lay down as well, falling asleep.

"Winston, what are we going to do about Kate? She's not home yet, and it's nearly dark…" Eve would say worried.

"She will come home soon, I hope…" Winston would say, taking a bite out of his Caribou.

"I hope so…" Eve would finish her half of the Caribou, laying down.

"What are you thinking?" She'd turn her head to the side curious

"I was thinking…. What if we were able to join the packs together…. Without marriage…"

Winston would say, taking a few bites out of his meal. "Well, we can't darling…. It's not possible, only marriage can bring our packs together… You know this…" Eve would say, yawning.

"I know, I was only thinking…" Winston would say, sitting at the entrance looking at the sunset.

"What am I going to do…. I can't lose my daughter…" Winston would say in his mind.

"Would she really leave with Humphrey, over me? Because They can't marry here?" He'd shake his head "She won't leave… She just won't…" Winston would go to lie down with Eve.

Later that night, the moon was high in the sky, Kate would nudge Humphrey to wake him up "Five more minutes mom…" He'd say still asleep. Kate would give a smirk, snapping her jaw on his tail "Ow! Ok I am up!" He'd whine holding onto his tale.

"It's time to go Humphrey! While the night is still young and the others are asleep." Kate would say in excitement.

"Alright. The train should be here in about 5 minutes." Humphrey would say, yawning.

"Okay lets go!" Kate would shout, running across the field in the wrong direction.

"Other way kate!" Humphrey would shout, walking in the opposite direction.

"Right… Hehe…" Kate would say, running towards Humphrey.

Kate and Humphrey would be running towards the train tracks, as they heard the train getting closer. "It's almost here!" Kate shouted at humphrey.

"Just keep running Kate!" Humphrey would shout.

They would reach the train tracks, the train only being about a foot away, running by the tracks, as the train went by at approximately 50 MPH, Kate would jump into an open cart, Humphrey following.

"What a run…" Humphrey would say panting. "Tired my little omega?" Kate would make a sarcastic remark. "A little…" Humphrey would collapse, falling asleep soon after.

Kate would lay next to Humphrey, soon, falling asleep right after.

 _ **Meanwhile back at Jasper**_

Winston would be pacing around in circles. "Where is she!" He would shout in a panic.

Eve would walk in. "She isn't at Humphrey's den, and he isn't there either…" She would say with panic in her voice. "We will find them, I promise you we will." He'd say with a more calm voice.

Winston would hold Eve close in a tight hug, a tear would fall from his snout onto her fur.

Lily would walk in.

"Mom, dad?" She'd say not knowing that her sister was missing.

"Lily!" Both Winston and Eve would give her a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Lily would look at them worried.

"It's nothing dear." Eve would lie to Lily.

"We're just so happy you're home." Winston would say giving a sharp Smile.

"What is going on..." Lily would speak in her mind.

"OhhKay... I have only be gone for a couple of hours..." Lily would look around.

"Where is Kate?" Lily would ask.

"She's out hunting..." Eve would say behind a Grimace smile.

"OhhKay..." Lily would yawn, lying down, curled up her tail touching her nose, falling asleep.

"That was close..." Winston and Eve would say at the same time.

"We have to find her... We have to!" Eve would snap at Winston.

"And we will my dear... I will have the Alphas look for her in the forest tomorrow morning..." Winston would state to Eve, lying down.

"Oh kay..." Eve would say lying down next to him, falling asleep.

 _ **Author's Note: Please Like, Favorite, and send Reviews and Add-ons. I am running out of Ideas here! Chapter 4 Will come out soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Alaska!

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the Long delay! Our Editing team has been having trouble thinking of Ideas. Send some our way! We need all the help we can get!**_

He would wake up at first light, looking over at Kate's bed, letting a tear drop from his snout. "I will find you…" He'd whisper under his breath.

Eve would whimper in her sleep, speaking in a low voice, "Kate… Where are you…"

Winston would lay next to her, "It's alright Eve… We will find her…"

Eve would calm down, smuggling up to winston.

The sun would start shining into the den as Winston would start walking out of it.

He'd sigh. "Hutch!" He would yell.

"Yes sir?" Hutch would run up the path to the den.

"Wake the Alphas. We need to find my daughter." He'd say with a growl

"Yes sir!" Hutch would run down to the middle of the valley, taking a seat howling.

The alphas would walk out of their dens walking towards Hutch.

"We need to split up into groups to find Kate and Humphrey. Four Wolves, Myself and Winston included will take the train and look for them." He'd look at them.

"Now who volunteers to go with us?"

"I will go." Can-do would say sitting next to Hutch. "As will I." Another wolf would say sitting next to Can-do.

Eve would walk out of the den stretching her legs, sitting next to Winston.

"What's going on?" She'd Say, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I told Hutch to start gathering others to start searching the Woods while Myself Him, Can-Do, and Zoe will be taking the train to look for them…" He'd Say licking her cheek

The Wolves would start scattering into the Wolves in Packs of 2's and 4's.

Hutch, Can-Do, and Zoe would walk up to the Alpha Den. "We're ready sir." He'd say sitting. "Alright. I am on my way." He'd say getting up. "When you find them, Grab Humphrey by his throat, and don't stop til he's no longer breathing…" She'd say looking at them with a serious look. "Yea… Okay." He'd say walking away with the others.

They would begin running towards the tracks. "Are we really going to kill Humphrey?" Zoey would ask. "No we are not." Winston would say, running faster. "We are almost there." Huth would say. "They would reach the tracks right as the train would pass

"Jump!" Winston would snap, jumping into an open cart, Zoe, and Hutch, and Can-do would follow him.

 **Meanwhile Somewhere in Alaska**

Humphrey would Wake up, looking out of the open door. "Man it is beautiful out here…"

Humphrey would turn around, snuggling up to Kate. "Time to wake up…" He'd lick her cheek

"Where are we…?" She'd look at him, starting to sit up. "Alaska I think." He'd lean his head against hers. "It is beautiful…" She'd walk towards the door, hearing a growling noise from the back of the Cart. "Hungry?" She'd look at Humphrey letting out a small giggle.

"Maybe a little?" He'd say looking at her. "Let's go!" Said Kate, jumping out of the train cart.

Humphrey would follow. "Keep up if you can!" Said Kate, bolting towards a valley.

"Ohhhho, you're on!" Said Humphrey, running after her.

They would run for about an hour until they reached the border of another wolf's territory.

Kate would stop, hoping that Humphrey would do the same, "Ah hah! Wait… Why did you stop?" He would slow down stopping beside her. "Where are we?" He'd ask looking down at the snow.

"I don't know." Kate would reply.

Two alphas would approche Kate and Humphrey in a semi-defensive way.

"Welcome to Elias National Park, what brings you here?" One would ask.

"We're fro-" Kate would cut Humphrey off. "We're from Jasper Park, Canada. We came here looking for a place to stay. We didn't know that this territory was already taken." Kate would say, watching their steps. "Well, follow me please." The Alpha would say, leading them to a Semi-Large den up in the hills, much like theirs except with a more detailed outer wall.

"Wait here." He says as he walks into the den

"Sir, We have a couple of guests." Said the Alpha.

"Who are they?" Said a muscular light grey wolf.

"We don't know, they showed up on our borders asking for a place to stay." Said the Alpha.

"Send them in…" Said the Leader.

"Yes sir," He would motion them to come in.

Humphrey and Kate would enter the den as the Leader would turn around, being astounded by who he saw. "This can not be…" Said Blaze.

Kate would look at Blaze then at Humphrey, noticing the similarities upon their faces.

"D-Dad…?" Said Humphrey "S-Son…" Said Blaze. "It is so good to see you again!" They both said running into a hug, both Kate & the Alpha were shocked.

"What…. Is going on?" Said Kate "Kate, This is my Father Blaze, We got separated when I was very young…" Said Humphrey

"Father this is Kate, My mate." Said Humphrey.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. I am Blaze" Said Blaze

"Same to you… Blaze…" Said Kate, blushing through her fur at Blaze

 **MEANWHILE ON THE TRAIN**

"Guys, time to wake up!" Said Winston, opening the door with his mouth

The wolves would wake up, all four of them jumping out, following Kate's and Humphrey's Sent, soon getting lost by fresh snow

 _ **[A/N] HOPE YOU LIKED IT STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FIVE!**_


End file.
